cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Narukami
"Narukami" (なるかみ Narukami) is a clan from the Dragon Empire. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. Like Kagerō, Narukami focuses on retiring the opponent's rear-guards. However, while Kagerō has a defensive, pressure-based playstyle, Narukami has an offensive playstyle, as many of their cards involve preventing the opponent's rear-guards from intercepting, retiring front-row rearguards, and gaining large amounts of power and critical, Meaning, Narukami is more on to high-risk abilities than Kagero. Toshiki Kai used the Narukami clan for the entirety of Season 2 of the anime after the Kagero clan (along with the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans) was sealed away. He continued to use this clan until early Season 3, when he switched to Link Joker (He uses Kagero again late season 3). Naoki Ishida also used the Narukami clan in Season 3, focusing on the Eradicators, and in Season 4, focusing on Brawlers. Years later in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, the Branch Chief of the Dragon Empire Branch uses this clan and is often referred to as the "Narukami Clan Leader" and Takeru Baba uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G too. Sets containing Narukami cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (9 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (19 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (9 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (11 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (10 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (16 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (7 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (40 cards) * G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (??? cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon (18 cards) *Trial Deck 9: Eradicator of the Empire (17 cards) *Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set 2012 Red *Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (5 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (4 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (??? cards) Races Unique Races *Thunder Dragon Shared Races *Demon *Dragonman *Elf *Flame Dragon *High Beast *Human *Noble *Sylph *Winged Dragon *Zombie Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Big Bang Knuckle *Brawlers *Eradicators *Vermillion *Dungaree List of Narukami cards Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu (Human) *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle (Heal) (High Beast) *Brawler, Plasmakick Dragon (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Sky Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Tokohson (Draw) (Dragonman) *Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh (Demon) *Djinn of the Thunder Break (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Vianney (Stand) (Human) *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spy-eye Wyvern (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan (Zombie) *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh (Human) *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) (Human) *Flag of Raijin, Corposant (Sylph) *Harbringer Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen (Critical) (Human) *Ionization Eradicator, Kapunis (Critical) (Human) *Lizard Soldier, Saishin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Sishin (Dragonman) *Malevolent Djinn (Critical) (Demon) *Mischievous Girl, Kyon-she (Draw) (Zombie) *Naga Brawler, Sagara (Stand) (Dragonman) *Old Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Prodigy Brawler, Kotensho (Human) *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) (Human) *Spark Edge Dracokid (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Spark Kid Dragoon (Human) *Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata (Demon) *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki (Human) *War Drum Brawler, Haoka (Stand) (Sylph) *Wish Granting Djinn (Demon) *Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Zephyr Kid, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) Grade 1 *Assault Eradicator, Saikei (Human) *Baton Brawler, Sogo (Human) *Brawler, Igo (Dragonman) *Brawler, Dropkick Wyvern (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Starring Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Thunder Arrow Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wildclock Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor (Sylph) *Conquering Eradicator, Dokkasei (Human) *Deadly Eradicator, Ouei (Human) *Desert Gunner, Raien (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Spark (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Agatha (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Agnes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia (Human) *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Stormy (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku (Demon) *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko (Human) *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji (Demon) *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo (Thunder Dragon) *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (Human) *Hardship Brawler, Toshu (Human) *Lightning Fist Eradicator, Dui (Thunder Dragon) *Lightning of Hope, Helena (Sylph) *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Lizard Soldier, Riki (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ryoshin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Yowsh (Dragonman) *Mighty Bolt Dragoon (Human) *Partner Edge Dragoon (Human) *Photon Bomber Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Red River Dragoon (Human) *Resonance Hammer Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Rising Phoenix (High Beast) *Stealth Fighter (Demon) *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki (Human) *Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen (Thunder Dragon) *Threatening Brawler, Kohmei (Human) *Tonfa Brawler, Arc (Sylph) *Wandering Brawler, Teirin (Human) *Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Zalus (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Supply Unit (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei (Human) *Blood Axe Dragoon (Human) *Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Lightning Rider (Demon) *Brawler, Oldhand Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wildfist Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Yojin (Dragonman) *Brightjet Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brightlance Dragoon (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Majila (Dragonman) *Desert Gunner, Shiden (Human) *Desert Gunner, Shouran (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Flare (Demon) *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Julia (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Veronica (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ensei (Human) *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku (Demon) *Dragonic Deathscythe (Thunder Dragon) *Dusty Plasma Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou (Demon) *Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka (Human) *Hex Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Homing Eradicator, Rochishin (Dragonman) *Immortal Eradicator, Shup (Human) *Iron Fan Eradicator, Nirrti (Demon) *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem (Demon) *Military Brawler, Lisei (Human) *Naga Brawler, Kadru (Dragonman) *Plasma Scimitar Dragoon (Human) *Recklessness Dragon (Manga only) *Shieldblade Dragoon (Human) *Spirited Brawler, Kohkin (Human) *Storm Bring Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (Human) *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight (Human) *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) *Thunderstorm Dragoon (Human) *Violent Brawler, Shuki (Human) * Voltage Horn Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Whirlwind Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight (Human) Grade 3 *Armor Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Barrage Eradicator, Zion (Human) *Black Celestial Maiden, Kali (Noble) *Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Earthcrack Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Headband of Greed (Demon) *Brawler, Lightningrod Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Shotgun Blow Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Skybeat Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Sky Blow Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brawler, Wild Rush Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Breakthrough Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Crimson Lightning Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Sandila (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki (Dragonman) *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh (Demon) *Detonics Drill Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Discharging Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Djinn of the Lightning Flash (Demon) *Dragonic Kaiser Crimson (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Vanquisher (Thunder Dragon) *Dreadcharge Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Gravity Bolt Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Great Composure Dragon (Manga only) *Lord of the Demonic Winds, Vayu (Noble) *Martial Arts General, Daim (Human) *Plasmabite Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Riot General, Gyras (Human) *Roar of Chaos Deity, Rudra (Noble) *Rumble Gun Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree (Thunder Dragon) *Strong Arm Brawler, Kouhiko (Human) *Thunder Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Thundering Bow, Zahraa (Human) *Turbulence Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Vajra Emperor, Indra (Noble) *Voltage Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) Grade 4 *Supreme Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Thunder Dragon Knight, Zoras (Human) Trivia *Narukami in Japanese means "Thunder God." **Many of the Narukami units use lightning-based attacks. Category:Narukami